married
by HoN rocks
Summary: lemony.Zuko and Katara share a room JUST DREAMS NO ACTION SORRY.


If it wasn't for the weather none of this would have happened, but it did.

Zuko had been sleeping with Aang and Sokka but couldn't sleep because of Sokka's snoring. "Katara, can I sleep in here with you?" He asked. "Only if you don't touch me." "I wouldn't dare touch a woman if she didn't want me to." "ok." Then they fell asleep. When she dreamed it was of them.

'_Zuko' she head herself moan. Zuko was successfully trying to give her a hickey. He pulled her into a kiss he asked for entry with his tongue and she opened her mouth to let their tongues dance._

_He pressed her against the wall as he continued. His hands found their way to under her shirt lightly squeezing the two mounds of flesh there. She moaned as he kissed her, lips to breast nibbling, nipping, and licking along the way._

'_Zu-Zu-Zuko' she would moan as he pressed a hard part of him against her thy. He removed his shirt and her shirt, pants and bindings. She was left naked for him to see. 'Mine' he whispered protectively in her ear. It sent shivers down her back._

_He licked the shell of her ear down to my neck. He circled her nipple with his tongue then took it in his mouth sucking on it as she moaned uncontrollably. He does the same with the other. 'Are you sure' he asked. 'Yes' was all she could say before he buried himself in her. It hurt like hell for a moment. Then it was replaced by a strong pleaser._

I woke up with wetness dipping down my legs. I left to take a bath at the river. I was careful not to wake him.

Zuko's pov

(Zuko and Katara had the same dream)

Katara left to go somewhere so now was my chance to get rid of this ache in my pants. I got up and went into the forest to not be caught. I heard her nearby and couldn't help but see what she was doing. I looked through some bushes to see her stripping down and it was a full moon so I could see the glossy wetness dripping down from her core. The tent in my pants got bigger and the ache got worse.

She was here to bathe I realized. Damn this was not helping my situation. I left, to get rid of this ache, at a different body of water. Soon it went away and I ran back to the room to get there before her.

I got there and laid back down to sleep. But couldn't.

Katara's pov

Damn this wetness, why wouldn't it go away? I finally gave up after my 3rd try to wash it away. I practiced my bending to relax and went back to the room to see that Zuko was still deep asleep. I couldn't help but stare he is so handsome… no, hot… no, sexy! He was so sexy. And his chest I couldn't even look at it when he was awake or I would stare.

I walked over to him and kissed him good night on his cheek. "'Night" I told him in a whisper knowing he would not hear me. But I swear he smirked in his sleep and mumbled my name.

I could stare at him forever but it was late and I needed my sleep. So I laid down to go to sleep and Zuko turned in his sleep.

Zuko's pov

"What are you doing sleeping in there?" Toph asked interrupting his meditation. "Have you ever slept in hearing range of Sokka? He's like a platypus-bear."I tell her to make up a reason even through it was true. "Ok, whatever." She said walking away.

Toph's pov

I knew it would come to this one day, but why had they not done anything last night? I wonder why they don't tell one another how they feel, I mean come on they both feel exactly the same about each other.

I went to find Katara and tell her how Zuko felt.

Katara's pov

Toph walked up. "Hey, Katara, can I talk to you?" "Sure." "I know how you feel about Zuko and I wanted to tell you he feels exactly the same." "He told you?"

"No, I can tell though earth bending. Every time he is in the same room as you, his heat speeds up and so does yours. He stares at you when you are not looking. I'm 100% sure he is in love with you and you with him."

"It's true." Zuko said walking up to me. "I love you Katara." I was crying now and I ran into his arms. "I love you too, Zuko."He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. "I knew you two were in love. Don't worry about Aang 'cause I'm with him. But I'm not sure about Sokka." "Thanks Toph."

Zuko's pov

"Zuko, get your hand off my baby sister!" "Sokka I kissed him. Not the other way around." Katara said. "Then get your hands off Zuko!" "No." she told Sokka while grabbing my hand. "Fine, but if I even think that you two do anything, but play Pia Sho at night I'm going to kill you." Sokka said to me. "Don't worry that's for when we are married." I said to Sokka.

"Zuko, don't tell him that!"Katara hissed at me.


End file.
